


Красноармеец Горшечников и тайное логово (Горшечников-3)

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Красноармеец Горшечников [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Авторы: Снарк&SvengalyНаучный консультант: МодоФандом: Гарри ПоттерРейтинг: RЖанр: соцромантизмПредупреждения: немагическое АУСаммари: Отряд красных под предводительством комиссара Снейпа сражаемся с многочисленными бандами зеленых.





	

Август догорал. В садах падали яблоки и груши, ночью спелые звёзды сыпались в ковыль. В ранешные годы этой порой амбары ломились от пшеницы, а нынче поля вытоптаны белыми, красными, зелёными — разноцветными армиями, гоняющими друг друга по Кубани из края в край. 

В банде Безносого все перемешались: довольно тут было и бывших белых офицеров, и бывших белых казаков, и бывших купцов, и бывших интеллигентов; всё это бывшее перепрело, перебродило и пьяным яростным потоком загуляло по степи, забрызгивая её кровавой пеной. На чёрном знамени атамана гадюка щерилась: «Укушу!» 

В станицах молились бабы. Мальчишки ходили на поля, вынимали из рук гнилых мертвецов винтовки, собирали патроны. 

Отряд Севера миновал одно за другим разорённые, сгоревшие селения. Подошли к маленькому, и в мирное время захудалому хутору: ворота лежат на земле, вытоптан огород, раззявили рты опустевшие хлева и конюшня, во дворах догнивают телячьи шкуры. 

Из крайнего дома вышла баба. Размазывая слезы по загорелым щекам, рассказала: люди Безносого походя ощипали хуторян, как курёнка, до последнего пера — увели коней, сожрали скотину, выгребли зерно. 

— Не плачь, мамо, поднимемся, — басом сказал глава семейства, парнишка лет двенадцати. — Живы все, и хаты не пожгли. 

— И то верно, — успокоилась баба. 

— Может, помочь чем? — спросил сердобольный Лютиков. 

Остальные молчали — нагляделись за годы на плачущих баб и осиротевших мальчишек. 

— Ой, да чем же… Вот разве мертвяков закопать. Нам с мальцами тяжело, земля ссохлась. 

— Каких мертвяков? — насторожился комиссар. 

— Да на задворках, — объяснила казачка. — Отряд какой-то шёл, безносое войско его и расщепало. 

— Красные?

— Сами по себе люди, — вмешался мальчишка. — Командир Чернецкий. Мы про такого батька ещё не слыхали. 

Гарьку будто нагайкой по маковке ударили — так и обмяк в седле. 

Пошли на задворки смотреть. 

Крамарев заревел раненым буйволом, зашёлся матюгами — порубанные в лоскуты, лежали ушедшие с Серафимом «братишки», с ними другие, незнакомые люди. 

— А сам командир где? — комиссар нагнулся над смрадной кучей, отмахиваясь от синих жирных мух. 

— Безносый его с собой увёл. Привязали верёвкой к тачанке и потащили. Дядько комиссар, можно я с вами пойду? 

— А мать что же, бросишь?

— Та я её к тётке отправлю. 

— Мал ты ещё, — сказал Север. — Зачем тебе воевать?

— Мануфактуры наберу, сапоги новые, мамке шубу, — казачок расчётливо прищурился. — Дядько Семён из Гуляй поля вернулся — воз всякого добра привёз, пианину большую и граммофон. 

— Бойцы Красной армии грабежами не занимаются, — Север взглянул в гарькину сторону. 

Тот побрёл прочь. Не слова комиссара его обидели — душа рвалась к Серафиму, наверное, насмерть уже замученному бандитами. 

С того дня Гарька стал жаден до вражеской крови. Рисковал он так, что даже Снейп сказал однажды: «Горшечников, ты того, полегче… Рано тебе ещё в могилу» и перестал отпускать в разведку. 

Каждый раз, услышав от комиссара: «Горшечников — в резерве», Гарька шипел от злости. 

— Не могу! — кричал он комиссару. — Сквитаться хочу! Уйду к Будённому! 

— Да погоди ты, шалый, — увещевали его Хмуров с Лютиковым. — Встретимся с бандой, тогда и поквитаемся. 

Улизина никто за полу не держал, и в разведку он ходил по-прежнему. Возвратившись, прятал от приятеля глаза, поругивал комиссара. 

— Жаль Чернецкого! — говорили красноармейцы. — Сногсшибательный к неприятелю был боец! 

Не выдержав такой жизни, Гарька пошёл к Лютикову — проситься из отряда. 

Помполит с комиссаром пили чай. Горшечников собрался уже повернуть назад, как Север заметил его и подозвал к себе. 

— Волчка твоего надо перековать, — договорил он Лютикову. — Глаза у него грустные. А ты, Горшечников, чего слоняешься, как недоеная корова? Ступай, шашку точи. Утром идём на Безносого, он стоит в Тенгинской — люди Шабленко сообщили. 

— Есть, товарищ комиссар! — вскинулся Гарька. — Так точно, товарищ комиссар!

— Лев Руфинович обещал подмогу, — сказал комиссар, снова помполиту. — Войдём с двух концов станицы, возьмём Безносого в «коробочку». 

— Что разведчики?

— Говорят, подкрепления Безносому ждать неоткуда, — Север помолчал. — Меня беспокоит роща на выходе из станицы. С дороги она не просматривается, в ней хоть танк можно спрятать. 

— Танков у Безносого нет, — усмехнулся Лютиков. 

— Хитрая он бестия, — покачал головой Снейп. — Как бы не угодить в западню. 

Гарька ушёл, в душе посмеиваясь над комиссаровой подозрительностью. 

«Это старческое», — подумал он снисходительно. Северу перевалило за тридцать, уже и виски поседели. 

Однако утром оказалось, что комиссар был прав. Безносый без сопротивления впустил отряд в станицу, а затем, заманив его поглубже, открыл шквальный огонь. 

— Хмуров, собирай людей — отступаем, — проговорил комиссар, осаживая коня. Гулко и тяжело ударил взрыв. Посыпались камни, с ближайшей хаты обвалилась побелка. Эхом донеслись орудийные залпы с другого конца станицы. — Где же Шабленко? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Лютиков. 

— Зато я знаю — вовремя не успеет, — сказал комиссар. — Станицу нам сегодня не взять. 

— Нельзя отступать! — закричал Гарька. 

— Отчего нельзя? Как отступим, так и вернёмся. Позиция у нас невыгодная. 

— Так оно, — согласился Хмуров. — Пока больших потерь нет…

Договорить он не успел: рядом разорвался снаряд, вслед за ним — второй, угодив прямо в ящик с гранатами. Гарька, открыв рот, смотрел, как взлетает в небо телега, выломившись из оглобель. 

— Не стой, мать твою разэдак! — кричал кому-то комиссар. — Уйди, ворона, — зашибёт! 

С неба посыпались обломки, труха и всякий древесный хлам. 

«А ведь это мне Север кричал», — догадался Гарька, но прежде, чем успел отбежать к визжащим позади коням, вертящаяся оглобля встретилась с его головой. Бой для Гарьки закончился. 

Тишина, темнота, пыль. 

Горшечников чихнул и вылез из-под телеги. Верно, из-за телеги этой, из-за обломков, засыпавших Гарьку с головой, бойцы не нашли товарища: на улице не осталось ни одной живой души. Он вытер окровавленный лоб и побрёл по улице, мимо дохлых лошадей и человеческих трупов. Раненых среди них не было; стало быть, отряд отступил в порядке. 

Оставаться на улице было нельзя. Из оружия у Горшечникова был только пустой наган. Тяжело перевалившись через плетень, Гарька очутился в садочке, разбитом у крепкого каменного дома. Под окнами торчали мальвы, на подоконнике цвела розовая герань. Гарька сел под боярышник и обхватил руками ноющую голову. 

— Ой, ктой-то здесь? — Длинная, как оглобля, девка прижала корзинку с грушами к пёстрому переднику. 

— Сейчас уйду, — сказал Гарька. — Не ори только. 

Девка шмыгнула мимо него и вбежала в дом. 

— Ох, и глупа ты, Параска, — с крыльца спустилась хозяйка — толстая, в городском платье с воланами. — Какой же бандит, погляди — молоденький совсем. 

Гарька поднялся на нетвёрдые ноги. 

— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Я сейчас…

Хозяйка мазнула глазами по ободранному Гарьке. Лицо у неё было тяжёлое, с круглыми жабьими щеками. 

— Красноармеец, что ли? 

Гарька осторожно кивнул. 

— Ваши ушли, не догнать, — сообщила хозяйка. — Как величать-то тебя?

— Гарька… Горшечников. 

— А наше прозванье — Жабины. Доротея Апполинарьевна, — хозяйка жеманно улыбнулась и подала ладонь «лопаточкой». 

Гарька подержался за пухлые влажные пальцы, поскорее выпустил и украдкой вытер руку о штаны. 

— Заходи, солдатик, отдохни. Перекусим, чем Бог послал.

По двору расхаживали цесарки и важная свинья — надеть бы на неё платье, вышла бы хозяйкина сестрица. Тихо было, будто и не кровавила война землю вокруг.

Длинная Параска сразу спровадила Гарьку к рукомойнику, умыться, а потом повела в хату.

Горница — в розовых обоях, на стенках поразвешаны расписные тарелки, в углу — большой граммофон и пыльный фикус в кадке. На видном месте красовалась кровать — высокая, с вышитым подзором и подушками, уложенными крахмальной горою. У печки развалился огромный жирный кот. 

— Хорошо тебе, купчина! — Гарька пощекотал мохнатое пузо. 

Котяро раскрыл один глаз, уколол гостя булавочным зрачком. 

Жабина любовно огладила пикейное покрывало, глянула ещё раз на Гарьку, будто товар на ярмарке осматривала, велела девке:

— Параска, затопи-ка баньку. 

— Чичас, Доротея Апполинарьевна. 

— Садись, солдатик, покушай лепёшечек со сметанкой. Вот варенье сливовое — сама варила. 

От жирных лепёшек с вареньем жующий рот Жабиной залоснился. Гарька уткнулся взглядом в чашку. 

— Вкусно тебе, солдатик? 

Горшечникову стало так противно, что хоть беги. 

— Очень, — выдавил он сквозь лепёшку и, сам не зная почему, принялся вдруг врать про оставленную дома невесту. Потом сказал робко: — Вы на мою тётю очень похожи. 

— Неужто я так стара? — прищурила хозяйка сладкие глазки. 

«Господи, которого нет, — спаси и сохрани!» — подумал Гарька. 

— Отчего ж? Очень даже молоды. 

Жабина улыбнулась и расстегнула пуговку, показав верх дряблых грудей. 

— Жарко стало! — сказала она. — Как посидишь рядом с мужчиной, так кровь и играет! 

— Баня готова, — всунулась Параска. 

Горшечников вскочил, не дожевав лепёшки. 

— Ну, ступай, — неохотно проговорила Жабина. 

Пока Гарька мылся, хозяйка возилась в предбаннике и жирно вздыхала. Гарьке всё казалось, что она вот-вот войдёт. Он вздрагивал, хватался то за веник, то за полотенце — прикрываться. Намывшись, высунул голову в приотворённую дверь. Хозяйка возвратилась в дом. Гарька впрыгнул в штаны и выдохнул от облегчения — с таким приглядом и баня не в радость. 

— Какая у вас хата нарядная! — сказал он, возвратившись. 

Параска расстилала постель. 

— Я красоту люблю, — Жабина гладила кота. Тот месил лапами тестяные хозяйкины колени и, недобро косясь на Гарьку, урчал: «М-маё! М-маё!». — Помылся, почаёвничал — теперь можно и в постельку. 

— Так светло ещё, — Гарька сделал шаг к дверям. — Спасибо за хлеб-соль, однако надо мне к своим пробиваться. 

— Дождись темноты, солдатик. До ночи поспишь, отдохнёшь… Пожалуй, и я прилягу — в сон клонит. 

— Я тут, на лавке. — Вражеских пулемётов Горшечников не боялся, а перед Жабиной аж поджилки затряслись. 

— Кровать широкая, обоим места хватит… 

— Ой-ой! — вскрикнула Параска. 

«ОЙ-ой», — согласился Гарька. 

— Чего верещишь, скаженная?

— Тамо люди идут…

— Эка невидаль — люди… — Жабина глянула за окошко. 

В улицу втягивались конники, по-хозяйски присматриваясь к хатам. 

— Нечистики! — шепотом заругалась Параска. — Ой, неужто на постой к нам встанут? Пьянки, пляски, девок понатащут, потом стрелять начнут… спаси Исус! 

— Открывай подполье! — велела Жабина. 

— Погодите, Доротея Апполинарьевна, — Гарька попятился от наступавших на него женщин, попытался прорваться к окошку. — Может, это наши вернулись? 

— Какие ж ваши? Безносые это. Сиди, милок, целее будешь! — Жабина прихлопнула крышку подпола.

Горшечников сел на приступку. В подполе было холодно, пахло лежалым бураком. 

— Ничего. Ночью уйду. 

Снова стукнули двери, заходили половицы над головой. Голоса загомонили и смолкли. Неожиданно крышка откинулась. Сладкий голос Жабиной позвал:

— Вылезай, солдатик.

Гарька высунулся из подпола, подслеповато щурясь от закатного солнца, бившего в окна, повернулся и упёрся взглядом в чёрные начищенные сапоги. Горшечников поднял глаза. Над ним, поигрывая «смит-и-вессоном», стоял Злоклятов, кривясь в злорадной усмешке. 

— Со свиданьицем, молодой человек. Ап! — Жёсткая рука схватила Гарьку за шкирку и   
потащила наверх. Не успел он охнуть, как ему заломили и связали за спиной руки.

Котяро хрипло замяукал — смеялся, сволочь толстопузая. 

— Добрый подарок! 

— Вы уж, Люциан Афанасьевич, будьте милостивы, не прикажите хозяйство моё трогать, да пришлите в помощь мне, бедной вдовице, казачка справного, — закачалась, заприседала в поклонах Жабина.

— Пришлём, Доротея Аполлинарьевна, — ласково улыбнулся ей в ответ Злоклятов, — мы вдовам и сиротам первые защитники. Пришлём здорового, как жеребец — сущего кентавра!

Едва вышли на крыльцо, Злоклятов сказал казаку, который подталкивал Гарьку в спину:

— А ну-ка, забирай цесарок, Мишка. Славный будет обед.

От оханья Жабиной у Гарьки на душе стало чуток веселее.

У ворот крючконосый, как ястреб, черкес, остановив коня, прислушивался к охоте на цесарок. 

— Ищете квартиру, Мирза-бей? — кивнул ему Злоклятов. — Рекомендую: дом большой, хлебосольный, хозяйка белая, мягкая, как лаваш…

Не успел договорить, как чёрная черкесская борода скрылась за воротами. 

Полковник засмеялся, после, вспомнив о пленнике, погнал перед собою тычками. Кругом был беспорядок, обычный для станицы, занятой вольным, разбалованным разбойничьим войском. 

Миновали переулок. Из окна вылетела мутная бутыль, шваркнулась к ногам Злоклятова, забрызгав начищенные сапоги полковника остатками самогона. Выбежала растрёпанная девка, за ней — длинногривый анархист. 

— Это что такое? — спросил Злоклятов. — Что себе позволяете, любезный?

— Пошел ты… — бандит пустил полковника по матери. 

Злоклятов без разговору сбил анархиста с ног. Бандит заперхал кровью, ворочаясь в пыли, потянулся к нагану. 

— Лежи смирно, каналья, — велел ему полковник и повёл Горшечникова дальше, мимо станичников. 

Те глядели на Гарьку равнодушно, будто он был не человек, а рваные портки, какие только выбросить. Босоногие ребятишки шныряли меж взрослыми, выскакивали на дорогу. 

Пётр Пасюк, удерживая в поводу толстого мерина, шёл пешком. Солнце сияло в его бухгалтерских очках. Вид у Пасюка был смиреннейший. 

Стайка ребятишек окружила его. 

— Четырёхглазый! — запищал самый мелкий пацанёнок. 

Пасюк ласково улыбнулся, сунул здоровую руку в карман. Достал горсть разноцветных леденцов и кинул их перед мальцами на дорогу. 

Хлопчики стайкой воробьёв бросились на угощение. 

Так же улыбаясь, Пасюк вынул маузер и трижды выстрелил в белые ребячьи затылки. Закончив, с тщанием застегнул кобуру и пошёл прочь. 

— Зачем? — проговорил Гарька. — Зачем?

— У Петра Ивановича сложный характер, — без охоты сказал Злоклятов. 

— Убийца, зверь…

— И это тоже. 

Напротив церкви торчали обмазанные дёгтем столбы — виселицы. 

— Мыколка! — донёсся протяжный женский вой позади. — Ой! Убили, люди добрые! Мыколка! 

Хором зарыдали бабы. 

Свернули на улицу с хорошими домами в ухоженных палисадниках. 

Одна хата, небелёная, страшная, стояла отдельно, окружённая чёрными полосами горелой земли. Возле неё сбились в табунок четверо в окровавленных гимнастёрках, их охраняли ражий рябой казак и пухлогубый юнец в гимназической тужурке. Злоклятов толкнул Гарьку к ним, перемолвился парой слов с охраной и вошёл в хату. 

— Красноармейцы? – спросил Гарька шёпотом. 

Ближний к нему человек кивнул. 

— Вы откуда?

— Из отряда Шабленко. 

— Отчего же вы не ударили с той стороны, как договорились?

— Нарвались на артиллерийский огонь. У Безносого оказалась трёхдюймовка. Ждали нас. 

Шабленковских увели. Горшечников покосился на оставшегося охранника и сел на землю. Казак курил, не глядя на него. 

Прошло не меньше часа. Наконец из хаты выглянул Злоклятов. 

— А подать сюда Ляпкина-Тяпкина! — сказал он. 

Настроение у него было хорошее, будто поросёнком пообедал. 

Рябой казачина подхватил Гарьку под мышки и вбросил в хату. 

Четверо давешних красноармейцев были свалены у стены. Горшечников, оскальзываясь на крови, собравшейся лужей, выпрямился и осмотрелся. 

Один казак стоял у дверей, второй в углу поливал Пасюку на руки из кувшина. Перчаток Пасюк не снял. Красная вода бежала с них, впитываясь в половицы. 

— Ну что, сядем рядком да поговорим ладком? — продолжал веселиться Злоклятов. 

— Ничего я не скажу, хоть режь меня, сволочь! 

— Можно и так. Сделаем, Пётр Иванович? 

— Всё ты скажешь, мальчишка, — протянул Пасюк. 

— Я не мальчишка. Я — красноармеец! 

— Красноармейцам у нас почёт. Высоко поднимаем, чтоб все видели. 

Деревянная рука воткнулась Гарьке в живот — вот-вот разорвёт, за кишки ухватит… Пасюк отошёл, облизывая губы. 

— Давай, кровопийца, бей-убивай, — выдавил Гарька, когда голос, наконец, вернулся к нему. — Все одно, разыщет тебя товарищ Снейп — жив не останешься.

Злоклятов неожиданно расхохотался, запрокинув голову:

— Снейп? Много ли ты знаешь о своём комиссаре? Да и какой он тебе Снейп? — У Злоклятова даже слёзы выступили от хохота.

Пасюк нахмурился с недоумением. Злоклятов оборвал смех. 

— Сколько человек осталось в отряде? — спросил он. — Давно ли было пополнение? Следовало иметь незаурядное нахальство, чтобы броситься в атаку с такими незначительными силами… вы ждали подкрепления помимо отряда Шабленко? 

— Война в Крыму, Крым в дыму, — Гарька харкнул кровью Пасюку под ноги. — Ничего не знаю. Куда пошлют — туда и пойду. 

— Если я тебя, к примеру, на х..й пошлю, тоже пойдёшь? — Пасюк пнул Гарьку в живот. 

Казаки зареготали. 

На пороге появился молодой Злоклятов. 

— Фома Фомич собирает совещание, — сказал он, окинув пренебрежительным взглядом скорчившегося на полу Горшечникова. — Относительно Некрасовской. Настоятельно просил вас, отец, и Петра Иваныча прибыть как можно скорее. 

— Не желаете побеседовать с товарищем школьных лет? — предложил Пасюк. 

Корнет вздёрнул нос. 

— Много ему чести. Петлю на шею, и на столб — других разговоров с краснопузыми вести не стану. 

— Нет ничего крепче юношеской дружбы… Кликните конвоира. Определим молодого льва в подходящий вольер. 

— Что за авантюра с Некрасовской? — сказал Злоклятов. — Станицу взять не удастся, а рискуем мы сильно. 

Глазки Пасюка сверкнули.

— Стало быть, план Фомы Фомича вам не по нраву? Трёхдюймовки и тачанок достаточно, чтобы показать красным, где раки зимуют. 

Горшечников шевельнулся. 

— Слушаешь, змеёныш? — Злоклятов ткнул его рукоятью нагайки под ложечку. 

— Сам подыхай, а ушей не закрывай, — усмехнулся Пасюк. — Подымайся, красноармеец, не то яйца раздавлю. 

Горшечников поднялся. Пасюк прислонил его к стене и принялся избивать; его руки — мёртвая деревянная и живая, со свинцовым кастетом, надетым на толстые пальцы, двигались с механической равномерностью. 

Казаки глядели на это спокойными глазами. 

— Ма-астер, — протянул один. — А крепкий хлопец попался. 

— Бойкий шпанец, — подтвердил второй. 

Корнет сначала ухмылялся. Потом лицо его стало под цвет закрученных усиков — изжелта-белым. 

— Душно тут, — сказал он высоким неестественным голосом. — Я на улицу пойду. 

Старший Злоклятов кивком отпустил сына. 

— Никак не привыкнет, — заметил Пасюк. 

— Надо было его раньше у матери отбирать, — Злоклятов поморщился. — Испортила парня. 

Пасюк оставил Гарьку и отступил, вытирая со стёкол очков кровавые брызги. 

— Повторяю вопрос: пополнялся ли ваш отряд новыми бойцами? 

— У вас что — уши законопачены? Сказал же, не знаю ничего. 

— Бросьте его, — посоветовал Злоклятов Пасюку. — Отряд у Снейпа небольшой. Если нападёт ещё раз — не останется никакого. 

— Григорий Гойлов прибыл! — гаркнул молодой казак богатырского вида, щёлкая каблуками на пороге. 

— Отведи этого в тюрьму. 

Гарька до дверей держался прямо. На улице его повело, зашатало; он ухватился за рукав казака, чтоб не упасть. 

— Не чепляйся, — буркнул тот, тычком поставил Горшечникова прямо. — Сам пойдёшь аль прикладом погнать? 

Гарька зашагал по улице, переставляя тяжёлые, свинцовые ноги — левой-правой, левой-правой… вот и тюрьма — длинный серый сарай. 

— Вот твоя фатерка, — сказал Гойлов с хохотком. — Располагайся с удобством. 

— Пустоватая квартирка-то, — усмешечкой же ответил Гарька. — Где ж соседи? 

— На столбах болтаются, ворон кормят. Скоро и тебя туда же, — казак закрыл дверь, задвинул засовом. 

Гарька лёг в угол, на охапку прелой соломы, под маленькое, в кулак, окошко. Глаза защипало от жалости к себе. Умрёт вот эдак, и никто не узнает; сгинет Горшечников, будто и не было его. Слёзы застревали в щетине небритых щёк. 

Стукнула дверь. Гарька сел, быстро утёрся, потянулся застегнуть пуговицы на гимнастёрке — не нашёл ничего, кроме оборванных ниток. 

Гойлов волоком втащил человека, кинул в угол рядом с Горшечниковым. 

— Серафим! — ахнул Гарька. 

Рубаха на спине Чернецкого почернела от крови. Пошевелившись, он тихо застонал. 

— Вот ведь тварь живучая, — удивился казак. — Триста плетей, а всё никак не сдохнет. 

— Мы ещё всех вас похороним, гады белопогонные! — Горшечников гордо повёл подбородком. 

— Захочу — сапогом тебе в морду двину, — предупредил Гойлов. 

— Я тебя не боюсь!

— А если ему? — казак кивнул на Чернецкого. 

— Не надо, — попросил Горшечников. 

— То-то! — довольный Гойлов захлопнул за собой дверь. 

— Гарька, — прошептал Чернецкий. — Тебя каким ветром?

— В плен попался. 

— Скверное дело. — Серафим поднялся на локтях. Слипшаяся грива закрывала лицо, не блестели золотые кольца в ушах — вырвали с мясом. — Я у Безносого уже… не знаю, сколько, счёт дням потерял. Уж лучше бы повесили, сволочи, или зарубили, как товарищей. 

— Допрашивают?

— О чём меня спрашивать? Я ведь месяц как из отряда ушёл, сам ничего не знаю. Так, Злоклятов забавляется… Он вроде кота — мучить ему интересней, чем убивать. Сам вот рассказывал кое-что, — Серафим усмехнулся распухшими губами. — Про комиссара нашего, про Севера. 

— Значит, Снейп всё-таки шпион, — похолодел Гарька, вспоминая слова Злоклятова. 

— Дурень ты. Был бы Снейп шпион, давно бы весь отряд полёг. Нет, Злоклятов о жизни его рассказывал, — тут Серафим и вовсе засмеялся. 

— Разве они знакомы?

— Встречались когда-то. Мир тесен. Эх, Гарька… если живы останемся, я бы к вам вернулся. Воевать мелким отрядом — что кота стричь: шуму много, толку мало, — Серафим подёргал разорванную мочку. — Сладкая она, вольная жизнь, а толку в ней нет. Все дни как один. Дерёшься — не знаешь, за что, и незнамо за что умираешь. Накушался, довольно. Не хочу больше. 

Гарька повздыхал над развороченной спиной Чернецкого. Помочь не мог — не то, что лекарств, и воды тут не было. Серафим не стонал, только глаза наливались кровью от боли. Как стемнело, впал в забытьё и понёс околёсицу. 

Ночью к окошку пришла баба — та, что звала убитого Мыколку, зашептала:

— Хлопчики! Пойду я с этого клятого села. Ничего у меня нет, один был сын, и того погубили. Не передать ли кому весточки от вас?

— Мамаша, — Гарька осторожно глянул на дверь. — Хутор Кадухин знаешь? 

— Как не знать? 

— Ступай туда, к комиссару Северу. Передай, что Гарька Горшечников и Серафим Чернецкий тут погибают. Ещё скажи: отряд Безносого со всеми тачанками и полевым трехдюймовым орудием собирается на Некрасовскую. Запомнишь? 

— Три дюмы, — повторила баба. — Ой, лышенько…

На улице послышались пьяные голоса. Баба, как серый дым, растворилась в сумерках. 

— Не дойдёт, — сказал Чернецкий. 

— Бабы — они ловкие, — вздохнул Гарька. 

С утра Гойлов принёс им воды, в обед — котелок жидкой похлёбки на двоих. 

— А ложка? — крикнул Гарька запоздало. 

— Жри так, — откликнулся Гойлов. 

Варево пили прямо из котелка. 

На допрос их не вызывали. 

К вечеру привели ещё одного постояльца — молодого тонкошеего красноармейца, посланного Шабленко в разведку. 

— Что за люди! — сказал он, усаживаясь на солому. — Звери, а не люди. Станичных порют на площади; двоих суток в станице не пробыли, а уж все столбы увешаны… Видно, и нам не жить. 

— Ну, пошла слеза, закапала, — проворчал Чернецкий. — Ещё не драли, а он уже за жопу держится. 

— Страшно, — признался красноармеец. 

— Не страшно у мамаши на печи. 

— По нонешним временам и там не спасёшься, — солдат опустил голову на солому. — Ох, знобит меня… 

В окошко вползали струйки синего махорочного дыма — Гойлов смолил «козью ногу». 

— Зачем ты к Безносому воевать пошёл? — спросил Гарька от нечего делать. 

— А я у Люциан-Афанасича в германскую ординарцем был, — откликнулся так же скучавший Гойлов. — Стал быть, куда он, туда и я. 

— Из богатеев, верно? 

— Я-то? – Гойлов покрутил головой. — Не, не из богатых я. 

— Злоклятов хороший командир?

— Ну, чего там… хороший.

— Не дерётся?

Гойлов почесал под папахой. 

— На руку Люциан-Афанасич бойки, есть такое дело. 

— Как же ты казак — а бить себя позволяешь? — спросил Серафим. 

Гойлов моргнул. Мысль, как вол, пропахивала новую борозду в тяжёлой его башке. 

— Разве можно не бить? — сказал он неуверенно. — С нашим братом иначе никак. Меня и батька бил. По-отцовски-то. 

— По-отцовски-то земли бы тебе отрезали. 

— Земли! — казак оживился. — Земли я сам себе отрежу, сколь надо. У помещика ближнего хорошая земля, жирная, вицу от веника воткни — зацветёт. 

— Кто ж тебе позволит?

— И спрашивать не стану. Выйду весной, запашу и засею, а кто на мою землю ступит — ногу отъем! 

— Люциан-Афанасич первый тебя на конюшню сволочёт да плетьми попотчует… за помещичью земельку. 

— Тьху на вас, агитаторов! Шпиёны германские. Выучились у своего Ленина смуту разводить. 

Гойлов плюнул и отошёл от окна. Настала вторая ночь в заточенье. Серафим стал вовсе плох, вечернюю порцию воды Гарька выпил наполовину, вторую вылил Серафиму на спину, смыл кровь, боясь обнаружить гниение. Голое мясо страшно багровело, однако зелени и гнили видно не было. 

Кое-как заснули. Красноармеец и Чернецкий во сне вздрагивали и чесались. Скоро зачесался и Гарька — стая вшей, копошившаяся в соломе, напала на него, как февральские волки на барана. 

Утром красноармейца увели. 

— Прощайте, товарищи, — сказал он напоследок. 

— До свиданья, — откликнулся Гарька, хоть и знал, что живыми уже не свидятся. 

К ночи снова показался Гойлов. 

— Где ужин? — спросил Чернецкий. 

— Ужин им подавай! Тоже мне, баре, разлеглись тут. 

— Хочу, и лежу, — сказал Гарька хмуро. 

— Лежишь на соломе, висеть будешь на столбе. С утреца вас и вздёрнут. Надоели вы их благородиям. 

— А они-то как нам надоели! — проворчал Чернецкий. — Я уже в петлю рад, лишь бы их рожи поганые не видеть. 

— Ну-ка ты там, полегче! 

— Не нукай, не запряг, — буркнул Гарька. — Что ты нам сделаешь — второй раз повесишь? Куда товарища нашего дел? 

— Известно куда — в штаб генерала Духонина, — казак ткнул пальцем в потолок. 

— Душегубы вы. 

— Мы за правду сражаемся, за Отечество, за честь русскую! 

— Какая там честь… Вы даже не солдаты — бандиты вы. 

— Люциан-Афанасич говорит: союз с разным сбродом — временная мера, — повторил Гойлов заученное. 

— А ты поверил. Надень на пугалу офицерские погоны, ты и перед ним навытяжку встанешь, — сказал Гарька. — Тёмный ты, как бутылка. 

— Я тебя, трескуна, застрелю сейчас! — не выдержал казак. 

— Стреляй давай, — сказал Гарька. — Раз мозгов нет, что тебе ещё остаётся? 

Казак насупился. 

— Письмо от батьки получил, — сказал он. — Пишет, пришли удальцы — свели скотину, забрали коней. 

— Такие, как ты, и свели, — безжалостно ответил Горшечников. — Вас не унять, до костей землю обглодаете, саранча безголовая. 

— Домой мне надо, — не слушал Гойлов. — Пропадёт хозяйство. 

— Кто тебя держит? Это мы под замком, а ты птица вольная. 

— Люциан-Афанасич…

— Слушай, казак, — Гарька наклонился к окошку. — Полковнику Злоклятову ни до тебя, ни до хозяйства твоего дела нет, хоть сгори вы сей секунд синим пламенем. Или ты своей головой думать начнёшь, или сложишь её без толку, без славы в придорожной канаве. 

— Сам-то ты! — рыкнул казак. 

— Я борюсь за светлое дело — за победу трудового народа. Мне смерть не страшна. 

— Ну и подыхай тогда. 

— Я думал, ты его сагитируешь, — задумчиво сказал Серафим. — Ловко у тебя получается. 

Горшечников горько вздохнул и опустился на кусачую солому. 

Луна встала посреди окошка. Над станицей неслись пьяные вопли и женский визг. 

Затопотали копыта, дверь распахнулась. 

— Выметайтесь отседова. 

— Куда?

— К чёрту своему большевицкому на рога. 

Гойлов держал под уздцы двух плотно навьюченных коней. 

— Домой поеду, — сказал он. — Шабаш, отвоевался. 

Гарька, торопясь, чтоб казак не передумал, схватил Чернецкого в охапку, поволок за порог. Ночной воздух показался ему втрое слаще после вонючего сарая. Сделав несколько шагов, Горшечников остановился. 

— Гойлов!

— Ну?

— Пойдёшь с нами?

— Чего я у вас забыл, у мартынов краснозадых?

— Зачем же ты нас отпустил?

Гойлов засопел, вскочил на коня и, не отвечая, ушёл в темноту. 

— Вот чудень! — засмеялся Серафим. — Ну и чудень! Зачем сторожил — не знает, зачем отпустил — опять не знает. Люблю я этот народ. 

Гарька только вздыхал — хоть в Чернецком и остались одни кости, тащить их было тяжело. 

Вдоль плетней крались к околице. На синем дивном небе чернели столбы, тела повешенных серебрил лунный свет. 

Миновали большой дом. В раскрытое окошко вырывались обрывки пьяных разговоров, табачный угар, дух жареного мяса и распаренных тел. Гарька не удержался — подобрался, прилип к окошку. 

Во главе стола сидел сам атаман — худой лысый человек с глубоко посаженными воспалёнными глазами; ноздри его породистого носа съел кокаин. Рядом хмурила брови тонкая, как плеть, красавица с оголёнными плечами, подымавшимися из узкого чёрного платья; в руке её обрастала пеплом пахитоска в длинном мундштуке. 

Лица у атамана и красавицы были скучные. 

— Пей ликёр, Бэла, — сказал атаман, зевая. — Где Забина? Спой нам, Забина. 

Статная волоокая цыганка прошуршала по полу дюжиной пёстрых юбок, за ней, как пришитый, ступал цыган в красной рубахе, перебирая гитарные струны. 

Забина опустила веки и низким мужским голосом завела: 

— Где болит, чего болит?   
Голова с похмелья…   
Нынче пили, завтра пьём —   
Целая неделя…

Вскинула ресницы — по дымной горнице будто сквозняк прошёл:

— Эх, раз, ещё раз,  
Ещё много-много раз! 

Рассыпалась смехом гитара, цыганка пошла в пляс: мелко дрожат плечи, звенят мониста на высокой груди, улыбка на алых устах — словно взблеск кривой смертоносной сабли. 

Взревела дюжина глоток, застучали в лад семиструнным переборам каблуки сапог. 

Красавица Бэла закусила мундштук белыми зубками, скосила на атамана ревнивый глаз — не глядит ли на цыганку. 

Не глядит атаман. Блуждающий безумный взор кокаиниста вперился в сизые полотнища табачного дыма. Что рисовалось ему там — картины неслыханной власти? покорённая Кубань? армии красных, развешанные по придорожным столбам? никто не ведал. 

Корнет, подперев щёку кулаком, смотрел на чертовку-цыганку очарованным взором. Заметил, как поджал губы отец, встрепенулся, сурово сдвинул невидные брови: 

— Мы этих хамлюг в два счета расщёлкаем. Двинемся на них цепью, установив пулеметы на флангах …

От грянувшего хохота качнулись оконные створки. Корнет покраснел, со злостью опустил глаза. 

Откинув на спинку стула голову, атаман зарядил провалившийся нос кокаином и проговорил что-то на французском. Полковник вспыхнул. Гарька попытался выудить из своей памяти хоть что-то из гимназических уроков длинноносого Михаила Гастоновича, но ничего, кроме "Вуи" не вспоминалось.

— Что за секреты? — прошептал он. 

— Сказал Злоклятову, что сынок его — стратег великий, — неожиданно отозвался Чернецкий и усмехнулся в ответ на изумлённый гарькин взгляд. 

— А что это за генерал Покровский нам письма шлёт, Люциан Афанасьевич? — Безносый бросил в рот виноградину. — Кто таков? Не помню этого имени. 

— Проходимец какой-то. 

— Скучно, — проговорила Бэла, щуря красивые, сильно подведённые глаза. — Что за жизнь? От скуки скулы сводит. 

— Поешь винограду, — равнодушно сказал атаман и отвернулся. 

— Ты в гости к ним зайди, Горшечников, — прошептал Серафим. — «Камаринского» спляши — видишь, скучно им. 

Гарька опомнился и поволок Чернецкого дальше. 

— Ищи лошадей, — сказал Серафим. — Далеко ли мы, такие, уйдём?

Гарька завертел головой. Его то обливало жаром, то начинало колотить — верно, от переживаний. 

— Кажись, конюшня, — прошептал он. — В ворота нельзя, давай через забор. 

— Не могу, — сказал Серафим. — Брось меня, Гарька, не то оба пропадём. 

— Лезь! — рявкнул Горшечников комиссарским голосом. — Я подсажу. 

Серафим упёрся в подставленное плечо босой, в струпьях ногой, перевалился через ограду. 

Вокруг конюшни ходил парень в лохматой, не по погоде дохе. Злобно ворча, он прислушивался к крикам весёлых своих товарищей, гулявших по станице. 

— А! — сказал он, наконец. — От кого стеречься ночью? Никто сюда не сунется. Пойду и я. 

Однако всё не уходил. Горшечников оставил Чернецкого у стены и прокрался в конюшню. Прислушиваясь к ругательствам и вздохам сторожа, прикладывавшегося то и дело к бутылке самогону, он взнуздал первого попавшегося коня, вскочил на него и намётом вылетел из конюшни. 

— Кто здесь? — бандит выронил бутылку, вскинул обрез. — Руки в гору!

Гарька, круто поворотив коня, сшиб бандита с ног. Спрыгнул наземь, связал сторожа вожжами, заткнул рот пуком соломы. Заволок в конюшню, запер в деннике. Серафим лежал у стены, запрокинув белое лицо, с хрипами дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Возиться с ним было некогда. Горшечников перекинул его через седло и помчался прочь из станицы. Он гнал жеребца, пока ровное дыханье того не начало пресекаться. Тогда Гарька осадил его и перешёл на шаг. 

Завиднелась серебристая зелень ив и осокорей. Запахло водой. Гарька спрыгнул с коня, прижался ухом к земле. Погони не было. Он взял коня в повод и повёл вниз, к реке. Снял бесчувственного Чернецкого, уложил на землю, поплескал на него водой. Серафим крепче сожмурил веки и отвернул лицо. 

Сев рядом с ним на жёсткую, износившуюся за лето траву, Гарька обнял колени и, глядя на воду, подумал, как было бы хорошо, если бы война уже закончилась, и он сидел тут просто так, отдыхая после рабочего дня. Потом стал раздумывать, как они будут жить. Припомнились слова Севера. Какое занятие найдёт себе Чернецкий? А он, Гарька? 

Тут Горшечников растерялся. Как ни крути, а выходило, что делать он ничего не умеет — только воевать. 

«Значит, буду воевать, — решил он, — до полной победы коммунизма во всём мире». 

От попытки представить себе эдакую огромность голова пошла кругом. Гарька сорвал былинку, лёг на спину, глядя на шуршащие кроны осокорей. Толстые серые облака скоро шли по небу, закрывая луну косматыми овечьими боками. От их мельканья, от ряби на листьях всё качалось перед гарькиными глазами. Захотелось пить. Вода была рядом, но Горшечников не мог подняться — трава пошла в рост и крепко, точно верёвками, припутала Гарьку к земле. От обиды он едва не заплакал. 

Осокори шумели всё громче, стучали ветвями – туп! туп! будто кони скачут по сухой земле. 

Лежит Гарька, шевельнуться не может. 

Вдруг ива сошла с места, склонилась над Горшечниковым, и, свернув из листа кружку, поднесла её к гарькиным губам: 

— Пей, Гарька, пей! 

У ивы было лицо Георгины; косынка, чёрная и серебряная, пряталась в листьях, капала с них ночная роса. 

— Серафиму дай попить, — молвил Гарька онемевшими, чужими губами. 

Роща осокорей шумела вокруг, ветвями закрывая от него Чернецкого. 

«Хорошо, теперь нас не найдут», — подумал Гарька прежде, чем забыть взяла его. 

Как очнулся — увидел вокруг себя чистенькую, выскобленную, залитую высоким солнцем хату. Голова была пустая и лёгкая. Гарька посмотрел на солнечные зайчики, скачущие по полу, и счастливо засмеялся. 

Встал с кровати — в глазах поплыло. 

— Эй, есть тут кто? 

В горницу заглянул маленький мальчишка в розовой крапчатой рубашке. Штанов на мальчишке не имелось. 

— Позови-ка взрослых, братец. 

Мальчишка утёр нос кулаком, утопал куда-то. Горшечников снова сел на кровать. Подушка тянула его к себе, как магнитная подковка — иголку. 

— Очнулся! — вбежала румяная фельдшерица Померанцева, захлопотала вокруг. 

— Мне одежда нужна, — сказал Гарька, стесняясь своих подштанников. 

— Какая одежда? Лежать тебе надо! – замахала докторша белыми рукавами. 

— Мне к комиссару…

— Я его приведу, а ты лежи. 

— Никак нельзя, — сказал Горшечников так строго, что докторша примолкла, и добавил для внушительности: — Военная тайна! 

— Ну, если военная… — Померанцева улыбнулась и принесла одежду, непривычно большую — должно быть, с чужого плеча, помогла Гарьке одеться. 

— Кузня через три дома, комиссар там, — сказала она. — Конечно, тут недалеко… Может, всё же позвать? 

— Сам дойду, — отказался Гарька. 

Он двинулся в путь, через каждые десять шагов приваливаясь к плетню для отдышки. Голову, для чего-то обритую, обдувал лёгкий прохладный ветерок. Деревья за одну ночь чудесным образом порыжели. 

Север, стоя в дверях, глядел, как кузнец выскребает струпья из копыта Воронка. Конь повернул голову, глянул на Гарьку умными глазами и коротко заржал. 

— Пришёл в себя? — сказал комиссар. — Хорошо. А поднялся напрасно. 

— Померанцева меня не пускала, — Гарька, переводя дух, плюхнулся на колоду. 

— А ты, конечно, не послушал, — Север приподнял угол рта в улыбке. 

— Что с Чернецким?

— С утра ушёл в разведку с Крамаревым. 

— Как ушёл? — опешил Гарька. — Он чуть жив был!

— На нём как на собаке заживает, — комиссар внимательно посмотрел на Гарьку. — Да ты, верно, не понял, сколько без памяти пролежал? 

Горшечников моргал глазами. 

— Две недели. Ты тиф где-то подцепил. 

— Что с Безносым?

— Сбежал с остатками банды. 

Тут Север снова улыбнулся — не иначе, медведь в лесу сдох.

— Посланница твоя вовремя поспела. Потрепали мы его сильно. Возьмём Новороссийск — и его, и всю прочую шваль в Чёрном море утопим. А сейчас, Горшечников, ты поступаешь под начало доктора Померанцевой. Смотри мне, не помри раньше времени! 

— Безносым без боя не сдаюсь! — засмеялся Гарька. 

Боёв отряду Севера предстояло немало. Смерть ходила за ним по пятам. Каждый клочок земли отстаивался и брался в жестокой борьбе, каждая пядь была полита кровью и засеяна костьми. 

Кто будет собирать урожай по весне?


End file.
